


[Podfic] in the hack

by sophinisba



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Competency, Curling, F/F, I want to podfic Alexis every day, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: thingswithwings's story read aloud: "After Ted, and before the Next Thing, Alexis joins a curling team. She's great at it, because, what, like it's hard?"
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[Podfic] in the hack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). Log in to view. 



> I don't know anything about curling and I hope I did okay!

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/in+the+hack.mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 19 minutes
  * [Podbook](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/in+the+hack.m4b) | **Size:** 19.4 MB | **Duration:** 19 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
